1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved compact audio disc storage apparatus wherein the same is arranged for stacking in a vertical nesting relationship for the storage and selective presentation of various compact discs contained within each tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage apparatus of various types is utilized in the prior art to accommodate a variety of items. Storage of planar recording mediums is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,685 to Ackeret utilizing a slider relative to wall portions for the presentation of various audio recording device discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,578 to Nehl sets forth a container for record carriers, to include compact discs, formed with an opened end for removal of such compact discs from a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,311 to Metcalf sets forth a computer dispenser and storage organization utilizing a spring clip mechanism to provide selective ejection of a computer disc from a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,820 to Ackeret sets forth a further example of a compact disc storage container for removal of a slider relative to a housing for presentation of a disc contained therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved compact audio disc storage apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.